Pikmin: Expedition
by Kaznus
Summary: Pikmin: Expedition is a story about space explorers from planet Kamitoba that recieve a distress signal from a strange planet and decide they should lend a helping hand to whomever might be trapped on the surface, exploring the scientific wonders of the planet's flora and fauna along the way! (The first chapter is unfinished and the uploading schedule will not be consistant.)


**Pikmin: Expedition**

Intro

 _Somewhere in the depths of space a team of space explorers were returning home from a mission when they suddenly got stuck in an undetected asteroid field. The auto pilot was on and wasn't navigating through very well so Captain Cynthia took the helm, Engineer Angel manned the sensors and Artist Loxi hid under the console. With all of their combined effort the crew skillfully flew out of harms way before the ship took anymore damage, but before they had activated their warp drive the ship recieved a distress signal from a giant planet nearby._

 **Chapter 1**

 _Two weeks later, Kamitoba Research and Expedition, Room 11-1._

It had been a while since captain Cynthia Kaznus and her crew returned from that mission that got them stuck in the asteroid field and recieved the distress signal. Her curiosity made it hard to get work done and she spent most of her time wondering what happened to the poor souls that they had to leave on the planet, considering they were sent to locate the source of the signal, but the higher ups decided it would be too dangerous to send a rescue team so she had no choice but to obey and go back to work. Later that day while Cynthia was organizing her files she heard a quiet knock on her office door, "Come in." She said without looking up from the chrome filing cabinet under her desk. The door opened and shut quickly as a person skidded to a halt at her desk, slamming their hands on the polished wood. *thunk* The shock of the loud noise startled Cynthia and she hit her head on the under side of the desk. "Oww... What's the big idea?!" She stood up rubbing her head with an angry expression on her face and a tear in her eye, but that expression faded into shock when she saw that her engineer, Angel Riguez from the building a block down, was the one standing at her desk. "Cap'n, I have something I need to talk to you about!" Angel said with a very serious looking face, which was unusual for his character. "What is it? Is Loxi alright? IS THE SHIP DAMAGED?!" Cynthia became horrified at the thought of having to shovel out money to replace damaged ship parts in today's economy... The horror. Angel seemed confused but just shrugged it off. "No.. You know the distress signal we picked up a couple weeks ago? I think we should go help whoever sent it." Cynthia sighed and looked saddened. "Yes, I want to help as well but the boss sai-" Angel cut in before she could finish the sentence, "Before you say no Loxi packed the ship with supplies and I refueled. It's on the far landing pad out of Mr. Nin-do's sight." Cynthia thought hard about this even though her impulsive nature already said yes. "You guys... You should've at least consulted me about this. You know I couldn't refuse.." Her worry soon vanished and was replaced with excitment about this adventure and the scientific discoveries they'll make as well as determination to rescue the people stranded on the planet, in the case that they're actually alive.

 _Kamitoba Research and Expedition, Stellar Docks, Launch Pad 20-01._

It was close to dawn when the trio were all done with work and the sky grew darker when they finally met at the ship. The thick atmosphere made it hard to see any stars and the light only shone through at night because of the size and material their twin moons were made of. "Kzzrt! Welcome Captain Cynthia." The ship blared as its sensors detected the now horrified Kamitoban girl. In all of their excitement they forgot to inform the ship of their plan, so it just went on in its loud chipper voice as though it was a normal mission, the time of day meaning nothing to the AI. Angel rushed inside and told the ship to stay quiet while Loxi and Cynthia looked around frantically for any sign of a person or light, but to their relief it seemed as though they were in no danger of being caught. The other two boarded the ship and the doors closed behind them, Angel already strapped in his seat. "Why did you not inform me of your scheme, captain? Am I not a satisfactory vessel?" The ship seemed a little hurt that it was the only one exluded from this grand plan. "Sorry Lu.. I would've told you but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I didn't have time." Cynthia looked at the console and pressed the blue warp drive button as they exited the gravity field of their planet. When the ships artificial gravity kicked on, Cynthia activated auto pilot and got out of her seat to stretch her legs, putting on her space suit with pink patches and light. The other two were already in their suits as the pilot manual says to put it on before getting on the ship but Cynthia hated how when she did that by the time they reach their destination she's hot and covered in sweat. "Captain." Angel said quietly, staring at a monitor on the main console. Cynthia was curious what had his attention so she walked over to look at the monitor, a big beautiful blue orb filled the small Kamitoban screen. As the crew became hypnotized by the beauty of the stellar body the ship brought them back to reality with a warning, "Captain, an asteroid is hurtling towards us with great speed!" But before Cynthia could reach the controls the ship was struck and sent falling onto the planet.

 _PNF-404, Soft Sands, Rusty Labrynth._

Cynthia slowly regained conciousness, realizing she had tremendous back pain. She grabbed the nearest object and lifted herself off of the ground then scanned her surroundings, her eyes stopping on the thing she grabbed to stand. She was staring face to face with what appeared to be a fish like creature with legs and glass on its face. Cynthia screamed and began to run as the creature opened a hatch on its body and a small tube-shaped mouth popped out, launching a glowing white explosive at the girl faster than she could escape. *KA-BOOM* Cynthia lifted her head out of her arms as she realized she had tripped and the explosion didn't turn her into ground beef. A green creature a little smaller than Cynthia with a large leaf hanging over her from its stalk was staring right at the Kamitoban, a look of curiosity and longing on its face, but she held off on scientific curiosity and began to run with the green thing close behind her. There weren't really many choices of escape as all sides of them had large rusty metal walls protruding from the sand, so she just ran wherever an opening was and eventually came to a large buzzing gate where the Gattling Groink cornered the girl and the Green Pikmin. Just as the groink was about to launch a final attack on the two, a group of Yellow Pikmin came charging down a narrow wall and lept on the beast, slamming their budded heads into the scaly flesh on its rear, "Wow! Those creatures came to our rescue!" Cynthia said excitedly as she grabbed the green pikmin at her side and made a mad dash down a long dark corridor.

 _PNF-404, Lively Rapids, Landing Spot._

Loxi had managed to activate the malfunctioning shock coil as they got closer to the surface, but not before the ship hit a tree and sent the captain flying off in the distance. The artist had been sitting on a rock in the grass by a large fast moving river in the shade of a few spread out trees, drawing the different creatures he saw hopping and crawling around. Angel woke up and stood from the bed as his foggy mind cleared up a bit. The engineer looked around and became a bit irritated as he saw that his neatly organized tools were now spread across the ship like salt on the side walk during a Kamitoban winter. He sighed and walked outside rather clumsily, joining the purple suited man by the water. "Oh, you're awake. I've been out here admiring the liveliness of this area." Loxi said as he stared into the river, watching a pond skater float over some Wogpole. The two began to day dream about what wonders they would find on the planet but their relaxation was interrupted by a demonic roar as a Spotty Bulbear came charging towards them out of the trees. Knowing the ship needed time to repair itself, the two men sprinted off down the river in an attempt to outrun the hungry monster. "Loxi! Here!" Angel shouted as he hopped onto a large lilypad floating in a calm part of the river. They piled onto the middle of the pad and used a long stick to push themselves into the rapids where they would be swiftly taken down stream. Loxi sighed and plopped onto his bottom, "I guess the liveliness of a place can be decieving.." He laid all the way down with a clink of his helmet. "Quite." Angel said, standing with his arms crossed and his gaze on the angry mother Bulbear whose dinner plans were just ruined.


End file.
